Merlin Emrys
Lieutenant Merlin Emrys is a main protagonist of the Loaded March series. He is the newest member of Excalibur and the communications specialist. Personality Merlin is a coffee addict. Merlin is a clumsy, foolish, naive, weird idiot who happens to be really good with computers. He has no sense of self preservation, no way to defend himself, and only survives because he's fucking Arthur Pendragon. At least, that's what he wants you to think. Merlin has two extrodinary talents, he can hack any system in existance given enough time and his equipment. In War Games , it is revealed that Merlin cracked the code used by Pendragon Consulting before graduating from University - and the writer of the code was one of his professors. He is one of the most powerful warlocks that has ever existed. He is really sarcastic, and can be hilariously rude and honest. He is very witty, and his jokes and insults are almost always funny. He is frequently described as 'brilliant', and he is fully aware of his genius with technology. Merlin is also very sneaky, and succeeds in keeping several large secrets throughout the series. However, despite his skill at keeping secrets, Merlin is a notoriously bad liar, especially with Arthur. Arthur claims that Merlin 'can't' lie to him. While 'undercover', Merlin is very successful at pulling off an innocent, submissive and naive role with Arthur, and despite his minor insecurities, uses his physical appearance and sexual appeal to manipulate those around him. Will later tweaks this image, claiming that Merlin is secretly pulling all the strings. When faced with difficult questions, Merlin tends to manipulate the truth and dodge the questions, which is generally put down to his anti-interrogation training, as well as the need for secrecy regarding his magic for so long. However, in R&R , Excalibur learnt that witholding coffee whilst Merlin was hungover was a highly effective way of making him open up, at least a fraction. At the same time, Merlin is sweet. Merlin is described by other members of the team as not having a bad bone in his body. He's really honest, and vunerable, but amazing at hiding it. He doesn't truly feel accepted by Excalibur, and it kills him. This is part of the reason he doesn't reveal his magic for a while: he is terrified they will resent him for it, while also knowing that they will also be furious about his keeping it from them. He's completely in love with Arthur Pendragon, who to him, is the most incredible and brilliant man in the world, and sees himself almost as unworthy of him. He hides his problems very well, but if you break him, you shatter him. He is terrified of rejection. Arthur often fondly refers to him as an idiot, even though he knows it is far from the truth, similar to how Merlin cheekily calls him 'Captain Prat', even though that is still true most of the time. (please edit this people i'm just gushing a little bit.. merlin is my bby) (gushing is so accurate though! Gave it a little tidy up :p - L) History Merlin is Pagan but is not as invested in the cult as is his uncle Gaius. He was bullied during high school by Bryn Nash, Tristan Heynes and others which only stopped whenever his best friend Will would step in. Merlin did not do anything against his bullies for fear of outing his magic abilities: he'd rather keep his head low than attracting unwanted attention. After high school, Merlin went to Cambridge University with Will and focused in engineering. He was admitted in a hospital during university after a gay hate crime. Merlin passed counter-interrogation while training for the SAS. He was in Regiment 22 Squad D before being shot on a mission and sent to the Artists while recovering. In the Artists, Merlin and Will were among the senior personnel and some of the toughest instructors. One of his classes was "Crack and Hack", which stands for breaking enemy frequencies and hacking their encryption before being cracked. Merlin's request to get transfered back to active status was four times rejected in seven months, before it got accepted. You can read some of his history in the Extras - Anti Interrogation and Urgent Assistance Required . Relationships Merlin married Arthur Pendragon at the start of Means to an End in an impromptu hand fasting over which Gaius presided. Merlin revealed to Arthur during The Play's the Thing that he'd inadvertantly bonded them, and that they were therefore engaged, although Arthur claimed that he had still proposed. His parents are Hunith and Balinor Emrys, whom Merlin believes was KIA when he was young. He also has an Uncle named Gaius, who taught him how to control his magic. Merlin is close to all members of Excalibur , especially Gwaine . He describes Will as being like his brother, as the pair grew up together, and Will was one of very few who knew about his magic prior to First Contact . Category:Characters Category:Team Excalibur